1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for a computer or a server are connected to cables and electrically connected to other components. However, the cables adjacent to the connectors usually need to be pressed down or constrained in order to assemble covers or other structures to enclose the components, which is inconvenient.